Rebellion never tasted so sweet
by Ariel-taisho-sama
Summary: Aki Mari is the "new student" at Cross Academy. But when she never shows up, people start to suspect the little kitten at the moon dorms. Kaname OC please read! and Review
1. Info

Love is a foreign word, even to vampires, who are not as cold and dangerous as we have made them out to be.

Some but not all were cold, little were cruel, but must, under the influence of a pureblood name Kaname Kuran, existed in peace with humans in a school called Cross Academy.

A young, naïve girl name Aki Mari (Autumn rebellion), was enrolled there by her mother and step-father. She doesn't know about the existence of vampires but always seems to believe that there is omethign out there.

Name: Aki Mari

Age: 16

Type: kitty! (shapeshifter)

Looks: Long purpley/black hair, blue/grey/black eyes, 5', Kitten looks: purple/black fur, little pink nose, and blue/grey/black eyes.


	2. Tied Up and Gifted

"Idol-sempai!" A hoard of girls screamed as a gate opened. I cocked my head to the side in curiosity.

'Who was Idol-sempai?' I though as I tried to get a closer look at who they were screaming at. I padded closer and was bombarded by the loud noise of their voices. I shook my head and sat down and waited. Soon the fancy gate opened and a group of very beautiful people strode out.

I understood why the girls would go crazy over the celestial looking group, but why make such a fuss, and embarrass yourself? I padded closer until I could see them better. They wore white uniforms. Girls wore skirts and boys wore pants. And they were walking towards what looked like a school building. Tilting my head I planned on turning and padding back to my bags in front of the main gate.

Unfortunately for me; two girls picked me up and examined me. I squirmed in their grasp and hissed. I hated being picked up, especially if I was being looked at like a piece of meat.

"She's so cute!" One whispered. The other one nodded and pulled the ribbon out of her hair. It was silky and a crimson color. The tied it very gently around my neck and the other one cradled me as if I was a newborn baby. They walked towards the group.

"Kaname-sama?" One asked softly. The brown haired boy stopped and turned towards the girls holding me.

"Yes?" He asked politely. One of them held me up to his gaze.

"Will you take this gift?" She asked. I narrowed my eyes and then went limp. 'This sucks.' I thought.

The boy whose name was now known, walked up and gently grabbed me from her.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. The Girls nodded and then ran off giggling. Kaname Sighed before looking at me. "Interesting color for a kitten." He said thoughtfully. He placed me onto his shoulder and rejoined the group.

"what was that all about?" Asked a pretty blonde haired woman.

"A couple of girls had a gift for me." He said. The group nodded before turning back to the school building.


	3. scenting and pee dance

The class room was….. boring to say the least, all the sensei did was drone on and on about how brilliant the students were. I huffed and leapt from Kaname's shoulder blade onto the desk. I padded over to the window and looked out of it.

It was so peaceful. I blinked lazily and scratched my ear. With my itch sated I hopped onto the floor and immediately started lookin around, this place was HUGE! I could get lost even in the class room. Suddenly a beautiful smell wafted in my direction and I followed the decadent scent.

I stopped at the desk with two non emotion people, both of which were eating pocky. I licked my chops and jumped onto the desk. I eyed the pocky and then leapt. I caught the very end of one from the package and then looked at the stunned vampires. I smiled and started eating.

I felt a hand slither under my stomach and then lift me up. I saw the brightest blonde hair EVER and a pretty set of baby blue eyes. They looked at me in amusement and then to the two stoic students that were staring at me.

"Such a cute kitty!" He said. I would have blushed if not a cat. I purred as his hand softly pet my head. He sighed and set me down at a glare sent from Kaname.

"What are you going to name her?" The blonde one asked.

"Aidou, shut up." Sighed a red head. I tilted my head and jumped up to him. I licked the tip of his nose and stood up on my back paws while placing my front one on his face. I sniffed him and almost shivered in wonder.

He smelled of smoke and a light tinge of orange. I walked over to the blonde, whose name is Aidou and sniffed him. Candy and….blood?

The two stoic ones smelt of mostly pocky but the boy had a light scent of vanilla and the girl had the scent of sandalwood.

The blonde female in the group smelt of fresh rain and budding sakura flowers. The blonde boy with green eyes, smelt like; pages of a book and light scent of chocolate.

Kaname smelt of fresh fallen leaves and fresh garden flowers. I loved his scent. I curled up next to him and then sighed.

"This is not the freaking time to go to the bathroom!" I hissed. All the students looked at me with questioning eyes. I hopped around like a little child had to when going to the bathroom.

Aidou got the message and then started laughing.

"What?" Asked the red head beside him.

"The kitty has to pee." He said. Everyone stared at me again before grinning. I blushed deeply and sprinted for the door. One of the people down by the door opened it and let me out.

"Thank god!" I howled into the night.


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

For all those who are following my stories on here, I am going to write them on Quizazz.

Here is the link to my profile. I haven't started them yet. I am working on a few out fits and character looks.

.com/26054426

see you there!

Thanks,

Ariel, or Kira, or Tyjah.


End file.
